


A Side Story

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Writing, Writing Exercise, sneak-peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: A little snippet from the "A Drop of Pink" Universe.





	A Side Story

“Oh, why don't you go with us, dear?”

 

Tsukishima couldn't believe his ears. Surely his mother wasn't serious.

 

"It's just a small gathering, no one will even notice."

 

_A Witchmaster's son in a vampire den, who could possibly pay any attention to that?_

 

Then again, when it came to his mother's decisions, neither he nor anyone else for that matter had a say in, except go with it.

 

_And so it came that the Tsukishima's and their younger son attended the annual “gathering” as his mother oh so put it._

 

The Von Strung's hosted this years event on their summer estate – a grand baroque castle they owned a little outside the town, with the appropriate grounds that goes with it, with Versailles being perhaps the only similar building that could rival it.

Things like this gave Yamaguchi, and everyone else for that matter, all the wrong ideas about him and his kin – even if Yamaguchi only uses the cliches to pull on his leg. This gathering resembled a traditional ball no matter how one looked at it. You know, fancy dresses and lacquer shoes, ties and bows, and the occasional _black cape with a velvet red lining_. Grand dance halls laid out in aged parquet and priceless chandeliers hanging from the ceiling at a comfortable height. Tall windows covered in satins and velvets in the most delicate colours. Let' not forget the classical music coming from the quintet somewhere in the corner, to have the sound heard in all rooms on the floor. Including the garden.

"Oh, stop making such a face, dear," his mother says as they arrive and hand over their invitations, "it's perfectly safe, barely anyone is here."

There's about a hundred guests on the list and judging by the crowd on the floor, _maybe_ five of them didn't show up. Everyone else is quite busy sending looks their way, spanning from confused and curious to the downright amazed and scandalised. Along with others he rather not name.

Forget Oikawa and his entourage busting the place, he'll be more than happy and immensely grateful if Sakusa didn't pop up from a wine glass or something. That would certainly be a sight.

_Why did he ever think bringing Kageyama with him to his home while his family was still around was a good idea?_

 

_Ah, yes._

_He was avoiding Oikawa._

 

"Has it occurred to you, mother, that perhaps this wasn't a good idea?" He whispers, on the very last of his nerves, with the most sarcastic undertone he didn't even know he could pull and the stiffest smile he managed.

The glamorous woman wasn't even fazed.

"You worry too much, love." She smiles, fixing his hair that started frizzing from the sheer disbelief that had consumed him from the moment she had mentioned this whole thing. "Now, why don't you get him a drink?"

" _He is one._ " He nearly hisses, like a frizzy cat.

His mother merely rolls her eyes, while both Kageyama and his father crack at that, trying to stifle a laugh, yet to no avail, effectively turning Kei's wrath against them.

" _Why are you laughing?_ "

"Kei, your mother is right. You need to calm down, son." His father interrupts, mirth audible in his voice. "Now, how about you two take a stroll down in the gardens while we handle things here? I'm sure the fresh air will do you both good."

True to his father's words, the gardens were a much better choice. _Even if they were fit for one of those novels featuring stubborn heroines about to rethink their life philosophy and be charmed away into a rose labyrinth garden. Preferably while singing._

All annoyance aside, along the initial shock of his mother's proposal to bring him here, they end up just between the hedges of some tiny white flowers Tsukishima didn't recognise, but they weren't roses so he'll live. Going by the design and the fact nothing of the party could be heard, this was a more private place to hold conversations.

They were bound to be approached by all sorts of vampires later on, anyway, so why _not_ let his parents sort a few things out? It was their idea to begin with.

Still, to think _Kageyama_ would even agree to that-

"I get them and their fix ideas," he begins, turning on his heels to face Kageyama, "but how on earth did _you_ end up agreeing?"

He doubts Oikawa presented the vampire race as fanciful ball attending fairy tale folk, swearing off blood and with only the best intentions on their minds for everyone else. He'd bet his fossil collection it was the exact opposite. _With glitter on top._

Okay, so he did risk his own skin and life to get them out of that hunter's way, but...

"Why _did_ you do that?" He ends up asking, despite himself. He still couldn't erase the image from his mind.

Somehow, Kageyama managed to pick up he didn't mean the garden party held inside invitation.

"Why did I do what?" He asks.

"Stood ground against that hunter." Tsukishima elaborates, both knowing full well what he meant, but he'll play along anyway.

Heavens knew why, but they both seemed to have developed the habit of telling everything to each other somewhere along the way, so why not stick to it?

"You could have easily gotten away after the first blow, why didn't you?"

Not like he owed him anything. He could have easily said the hunter was quicker. So why didn't he?

“You'd think I would, wouldn't you?” Kageyama asks instead, looking to the side. He expected Tsukishima would ask at some point. Took him long enough.

“As much as people like to compare myself with Oikawa, I can't see the resemblance. I can't see much of a difference either, regarding some things, but I would like to think I managed to develop a sense of self along the way.”

“You helped with that, too, whether or not you are aware of it.”

“...I did?”

“Yes.” Kageyama laughs lightly. “Yes, you did. I didn't have to act as if I was at least three times my own age and mind every word spoken. Not to _that_ extent, anyway.”

Ah, the famous first year. Funny, he didn't get the impression Kageyama took his insults as advice. Then again, it wasn't until the third year and the school barrier incident that he actually bothered to actually talk to this awkward thing.

Once he did, he didn't stop surprising him. In the good way. Though, the hunter issue, reasonably, surprised him the most.

“I'd like to form my own opinions on matters as well as people. No matter their race or kin. I admit, some things are hard to overlook, but I try.”

“You're doing a good job there.” Tsukishima mutters. Unlike some he knew. _Ahem._

“Thank you.” Kageyama offers a small polite smile.

“...no.”

The witch raises a brow at that. He was used to the vampire opposing him in all sorts of things, but not this.

“...thank you.” Tsukishima says, quietly. “I... if it weren't for you, I...”

He wouldn't be here, for one. That whole ordeal was his idea that went very wrong at some point and it was because of Kageyama and his upbringing he was alive and well. His parents still have their younger son.

“...don't mention it. Please.”

“How can I not?”

“Because... I don't know. It feels weird. I didn't get in his way for this. I'm just glad you're okay.”

“...”

“I'm serious. I don't know how Oikawa might react to my sudden disappearance or what might happen if he gets wind of where I'm at, so...”

He would like to avoid a grand scale incident if he can. Might be best if he didn't stay for too long.

“Oh, don't worry about that. Really. My parents might seem rather carefree, but they can be quite the walking horrors if need be.”

_According to the family traditions and stories as well as the fact that no one dared to make a move against the only non-vampire on the grounds, he might have even put it lightly._

Though, as Kageyama, he wouldn't want to see who's right in this matter.

“Come on. I might not feel it the conventional way, but it's rather chilly outside.” Tsukishima says as he begins his walk back to the gala. “Might as well find something for you to drink...”

“Thought I was a drink enough.” The witch laughs, but follows nevertheless.

 

_Oh...if only he knew..._

_But Tsukishima might just hold onto that one._

 

_If the matriarch of the Tsukishima house noticed the look in her son's eyes, she did not show it._

_A precaution should still be in order, however._

 

_It would be a shame other wise._

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU ALL! It is I! NOT DEAD.
> 
> Here's my two months so far: Aced the semester, old laptop died, waited a month for the data recovery, had to wait for the new one to arrive, install shit, manage part time job and some administrative bull at my college which robbed another three weeks from my time, had to deal with a wee bit of flooding and tree falling in my backyard, but alas, here I am.
> 
> See you around! :D


End file.
